Pars avec lui
by SalemaW
Summary: Lucius la trompe. Elle le sait désormais. Elle le lui dit. Narcissa est une femme courageuse.


**Auteur :** moi-même.

**Disclaimers : **personnages à J.K Rowling. Paroles de « Elle » d'Eve Angeli.

**Note :** bonne lecture. Je voulais faire un « vrai » Lucius/Severus, mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois !

**Note1 :** je m'ennuyais, alors ce one-shot est court et sans suite !

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Narcissa Malfoy avait tout pour être heureuse. Un fils de seize ans absolument magnifique et une vie de luxe. Elle était belle et intelligente. Peut-être un peu plus que ce que son époux devait penser, puisqu'elle avait fini par comprendre sa supercherie. Elle avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais c'était un fait : Lucius la trompait. Une fois le choc passé, elle avait réfléchi et avait repassé dans sa mémoire tout ce qui aurait pu être des indices. Malheureusement, elle en avait trouvé. Peut-être un peu trop. La vérité est qu'elle aimait son mari. Au fil des années, elle avait appris à connaître l'homme étrange qu'il était. Elle savait qu'il avait énormément d'affection pour elle et elle avait toujours pensé que s'il n'était pas amoureux, c'était à cause de son nom et de son éducation. Pas à cause de quelqu'un.

Dehors, la guerre se dessinait de plus en plus. Bientôt elle éclaterait totalement. Qui vivrait ? Qui mourait ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais elle avait la certitude que, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne devait plus se comporter en serpentarde et en Black, mais en femme courageuse. En effet, assise sur un fauteuil du salon bleu du Manoir, elle attendait son époux, auquel elle souhaitait parler. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle savait tout, qu'elle savait qu'il la trompait, qu'il la trompait avec un homme. Elle irait jusqu'au bout en le regardant dans les yeux et sans pleurer. Elle se l'était promis et tenait à sa fierté. Et comme si le blond avait lu dans ses pensées, il entra dans la pièce.

- Narcissa ? Bonsoir.

- Je t'attendais.

- Vraiment ? Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

- J'aimerais te parler d'une chose importante si tu veux bien.

- D'accord.

Il s'installa élégamment en face d'elle et croisa les jambes. Son regard gris la transperça mais elle tint bon.

- Lucius … Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu me trompes Lucius. Avec lui. Avec Severus. Je le sais, j'ai deviné. J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir puis à l'accepter mais je ne suis pas stupide et je te connais.

Le blond avait pâli.

- C'est faux.

Elle soupira.

_**Si ton regard se trouble et puis me fuit**__**  
><strong>__**Je sais que tu penses à elle**__**  
><strong>__**Même si elle brûle ta vie**_

Combien de fois as-tu détourné ton regard quand je t'ai demandé où tu étais ? Combien de fois ton esprit vagabondait-il vers lui pendant que je te parlais ? Combien de fois as-tu pensé à lui-même si tu n'en avais pas le droit ?

___**Et elle s'enroule dans les draps avec toi**__**  
><strong>__**Elle vient frapper à ta porte**__**  
><strong>__**Quand je ne suis pas là**__**  
><strong>_

J'ai remarqué toutes ses fois où les elfes lavaient nos draps sans raison, toutes ses fois où tu tentais de dissimuler l'étincelle de bonheur dans tes yeux d'ordinaire si froid, toutes ses fois où tu mettais du parfum sur toi quand j'arrivais pour masquer son odeur. Je sais que tu lui fais l'amour et je devine que tu le touches comme tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi. Je sais qu'il vient quand je ne suis pas là.

___**Et même si tu m'oublies**__**  
><strong>__**Pense au moins à aimer ta vie**__**  
><strong>__**Quand tu pars avec elle**__**  
><strong>__**Sais-tu au moins où tu vas**_

Mais te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ? Te rends-tu comptes des conséquences ? Tu peux m'oublier, je m'en remettrais peut-être un jour, mais saura t-il veiller sur toi ? Et sais-tu vraiment à quoi tu t'engages quand tu pars avec lui ? __

___**Elle dort dans ton corps**__**  
><strong>__**Elle est ta raison ta douleur**__**  
><strong>__**Bien plus forte, que tout ce que tu crois**_

Il est là depuis longtemps, il est là blotti dans un coin de ton cœur, ce cœur que tu caches au monde entier. Depuis que j'ai tout découvert, je vous ai observé… et tu l'aimes bien plus que tu ne le penses.

___**Et quand je la devine**__**  
><strong>__**Au fond de tes yeux plus que nous deux**__**  
><strong>__**Elle est celle qui t'éloigne de moi**_

Dans tes yeux, il n'y a que lui, plus aucune trace de nous. Y a-t-il déjà eu un réel nous ? Ou cela a toujours été lui ? Oui … Oui, ça a toujours été lui. Toujours, depuis bien longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait te donner ce que tu désirais le plus : un héritier.__

___**Quand ton sang et son sang se mélangent**__**  
><strong>__**Tu pars et tu l'accompagnes au bout de ses nuits blanches**_

Le sang, la guerre, la folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous partagez tout ça et bien plus encore. Parfois des marques sur ton corps que tu as oublié de dissimuler. Et toutes ces nuits où tu m'as dit avoir du travail ou une mission, partais-tu dans son lit ?

___**Mais elle trouv'ra toujours un toit**__**  
><strong>__**Fera l'amour à d'autre que toi**__**  
><strong>__**Il y aura toujours quelqu'un**__**  
><strong>__**Pour danser avec elle**_

Es-tu le seul pour lui ? Ou comme toi qui me touche encore parfois, a-t-il des amantes ? Et lui, sait-il que tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui ? Sait-il que même si je n'étais pas là, tu pourrais collectionner les maîtresses ?

___**Et si ta vie se résume à finir ici**__**  
><strong>__**Tu cherches ta délivrance et tu souffres en silence**_

Est-ce ainsi que tu souhaites finir ta vie, partagé entre ta véritable existence et celle que tu caches ? Est-ce de la tristesse et des regrets que j'entraperçois parfois tout au fond de tes yeux gris ? Souffres-tu de son absence ? Souffres-tu de devoir continuer à dormir près de moi alors que tu rêves de ses bras ?__

___**Elle dort dans ton corps**__**  
><strong>__**Elle est ta raison, ta douleur**__**  
><strong>__**Bien plus forte, que tout ce que tu crois**__**  
><strong>__**Et quand je la devine**__**  
><strong>__**Au fond de tes yeux, plus que nous deux**__**  
><strong>__**Elle est celle qui t'éloigne de moi**_

Il est là, dans ton corps, je devine son visage derrière ton regard. Tu as mal de mentir car tu m'apprécies. Tu as peur de la guerre, mais pas pour moi. Notre histoire n'existe plus qu'à travers notre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais, à chaque fois que tu vois cet homme, tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de moi.

___**Si tu l'aimes plus que tout et plus que moi**__**  
><strong>__**Si pour toi tout disparaît dès qu'elle est là**__**  
><strong>__**Envole-toi...**_

J'ai bien réfléchi et malgré ma peur et malgré mes probables regrets … je ne serais pas égoïste. Il est la personne que tu aimes, la personne qui a réussi à voler le cœur d'un Malfoy. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi. Puisque tout disparaît quand il est là, puisque tu l'aimes et que tu ne vois que lui, pars. Pars avec lui.__

__- Tu peux partir avec lui, sincèrement, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Et puis, Draco est bientôt un adulte, il pourra comprendre que ses parents se séparent.

- Je ne veux pas divorcer.

- A cause de l'opinion publique ?

Elle se leva.

- Je pourrais toujours dire que j'en avais assez d'être la femme d'un Mangemort.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus.

- Bonjour. Je dérange peut-être ?

- Non Severus. Tu ne déranges pas. Tu ne déranges plus.

Narcissa s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon.

- Je me débrouillerais avec Draco.

Elle disparut alors dans le couloir.

Lucius s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Je reviens.

Il rejoignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme mais celle-ci n'était déjà plus là. Il soupira.

- Merci. Merci pour tout.

**Fin. Reviews ?**


End file.
